


Of Balls & Angels

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Logan and Remus + snow = one hell of a good time.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Of Balls & Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one last minute (I really need to buckle down and write more lmao) and it’s actually not the only intrulogical I have planned uwu enjoy

Logan and Remus walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. It was quite cold out, and Logan didn't appreciate the way the low temperature attacked him so, but he'd live.

They passed by a large, open field, covered with an untouched blanket of snow. Remus gasped excitedly, which Logan knew meant bad, bad things.

"Remus, don't—" He could barely get a word out before Remus flopped into the snow on his back, quickly creating a snow angel. Logan rolled his eyes fondly as Remus then stood up, making sure the angel maintained its form, and stood back to admire his handiwork.

"It's missing something," he noted. 

"Not sure what it could be, snow angels aren't exactly complex."

"Oh, I know!" Remus went and found a stick and poked two holes in the snow between the snow angel's legs, then etched a line between the two holes, creating a... well, an interesting shape.

"That's... marvellous work, dear," Logan said flatly.

"Look, it has a dick now!"

Logan shook his head slightly, a smile forming on his face. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to Remus's antics, no matter how long they were together.

"C'mon, you make one now!" Remus declared.

"No thanks, I'd rather not freeze to death."

"You won't freeze to death! You've got a coat on!"

"I'd still rather not lay down in the snow, if that's alright with you."

Remus smiled mischievously as he bent down and picked up a handful of snow, forming it into a ball shape and chucking it at Logan, who was too slow to dodge the frozen projectile. Remus giggled impishly, Logan adjusting his glasses as a small smile formed on his face.

"Oh, you've _asked_ for it now, you little troublemaker."

Logan grabbed some snow to make a snowball, Remus doing the same. Logan was able to throw his snowball first, hitting Remus in the head and leaving snowflakes in his hair like a streak of white. Remus quickly retaliated, hitting Logan in the chest.

They continued back and forth like this, hitting each other with snowballs for a while, until Remus tackled Logan into the snow. They both laughed gleefully, Remus sitting on top of Logan, who could no longer feel his toes or the tips of his fingers.

"Y'know," Remus began once their laughter subsided. "This is kinda hot."

"I'm sitting up now," Logan grumbled, shifting into a sitting position with Remus still in his lap.

"Nooo, don't sit up, you're so sexy, haha," Remus replied, Logan rolling his eyes. 

"You're incorrigible."

"Is that a fancy way of saying I'm sexy, too?" Remus asked suggestively.

"No, it means you're beyond redemption. Your behaviour can't be changed or reformed."

"So... it's a good thing?" he asked softly, a small smile on both their faces.

"In your case... I suppose so."


End file.
